


A Simple Gift

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [28]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Eivor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Sigurd gives Eivor a small gift that means so much.
Relationships: Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	A Simple Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'famine'.

"G'morning, Sigurd," Eivor greeted him with a yawn and a sleepy kiss to the top of his head.

Before they could move away, he wound his arm around their waist and drew them close for a proper kiss. "Morning, Eivor."

"Did you sleep well?" When he released them, they headed over to the coffeemaker to pour a cup for themself.

When they looked at him, a fond smile lit Sigurd's face. "I was with you, of _course_ I slept well."

"Flatterer." Eivor hid their pleased smile behind their mug as they sat down beside him, on his left side so he could wrap his arm around their waist if he wished.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a long, thin gift-wrapped box, offering it to them. "I got you something."

"I haven't missed an anniversary, have I?" They asked, even as they accepted the box and began to unwrap it.

Sigurd shook his head, slipping his arm around their waist. "No, but I didn't want to wait to give this to you."

"A necklace?" Eivor stared at it, and then noticed that three pendants hung from the chain instead of one. "She/her, he/him, they/them?"

He nodded this time, cupping their cheek with his hand. "I'll try to remember to ask you which pronouns you want me to use for you, but I thought you could use this as a quick, easy way to let me and others know which pronouns you want us to use for you."

"Thank you," they whispered, flipping the pendants so 'they/them' was on top. They wished he could put it on for them, but it was enough that he'd thought of it.

Once it was in place, Sigurd drew them close for a soft kiss. "I still love you, regardless of your pronouns. You're still my Eivor."

"And you're still my Sigurd," Eivor whispered back, resting their forehead against his. After so many months of barely any discussion of the fact that they'd come out as genderfluid to most of their friends, this simple act felt like a feast of acknowledgment. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with the idea of genderfluid!Eivor for a few months, even before I started playing the game.


End file.
